all of the lights
by jade isabelle
Summary: it's all the pressure from their family and, sometimes, things get too heated and sometimes...it's their own choice to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm pretty sure this is going to be a two-shot, maybe three depending on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous JKR, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You don't understand. I can't go back there. They hate me," Rose pleaded.

"They hate me just as much as they hate you. You weren't having an intimate moment with yourself. I was there too," James attempted to comfort his cousin, ultimately succeeding making her giggle, before her seriousness returned.

"But they caught us," she reminded him miserably.

"We were in the coat closet, and we knew people would be leaving sooner or later."

"Well, yes, but if Uncle Percy hadn't come back to reunite with the family, then he wouldn't have come, and we wouldn't have been found out."

"Rose, it was only a matter of time, but-" James replied sadly.

"We have no choice. We have to face them. Uncle Percy ruined it."

"And facing _him_ wasn't enough?"

"No," she told him. "We have to _tell_ them this time. We already showed them, or at least they've heard about it," she mumbled.

Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it lightly. "I know. So I guess it's now or never, isn't it?"

. . .

"I'm sorry. I can't accept this." Ginny said, putting her head in her hands.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Potter-Weasley parlor after everyone had left, and were listening to their children explain their _complicated_ relationship.

"And you thought we would be okay with this?" Hermione stated loudly, standing to pace the large room.

"No," Rose started, "but we didn't think we didn't think anyone would find out!" she finished angrily.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Ginny, standing to join Harry on the couch.

"Days." James responded simply. "Only days."

"And what's gone on in these days?" asked Hermione.

Harry stood suddenly. "Is that really the question you want to ask them? They live in the same house for Merlin's sake! God only knows what they've done under this roof."

Rose looked to James in desperation. "And why," she asked, turning to face her uncle, "would you assume the worst? Honestly, we're smarter than that."

"Clearly not," Ron mumbled. "You're still snogging your own cousin."

"Dad!" Rose shrieked. "If you can't accept that I'm _in love _with James, then I'm leaving," she stood, grabbing James' hand, and together, they walked out, leaving the four adults in stunned silence.

. . .

The backyard was empty, but for the two lost-looking people in the garden. Their fate had been sealed by their parents.

Knowing there was no way around the situation, looking him dead in the eye, Rose dropped his hand. "Let's go to Vegas."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, and I apologize for that but I really just wanted to get something out there. This chapter also made me realize that this is not going to be a two-shot. I'm thinking somewhere around fifteen or twenty chapters, and if you stick with it, the chapters will be longer.**

They apparate to Las Vegas the very minute they leave Gringotts, having already packed the rest of their belongings. The goblin who had taken them to their vaults looked at them strangely when they each requested their vaults to be emptied completely; they would not be returning.

They leave Vegas only a week after arriving, realizing they had already blown through nearly half of their money at the casino, which they could walk to from their hotel. They head to Washington DC, James proclaiming that he had always wanted to see the Chrysler building. When Rose tells him that the Chrysler building is _not _where he thought it was, he brushes it off, casually telling her that, wherever it was, they would head there next. He wanted to go everywhere, and Washington, DC, whatever it held, was not to be considered a detour.

After seeing the Chrysler Building, James tells Rose that he prefers Washington, DC, but that he_ is_ glad they went there, and that's when it hits him.

"Let's go to all fifty states."

She looks at him, secretly impressed that he knew there were fifty (he never was the sharpest knife in the drawer), but hiding her surprise, she grins.

"Let's do it."

And grabbing his hand, they hail a cab to drive them to the nearest airport. "New York next?"

Please do not Favorite or Follow without a Review.

And just Reviewing anyways would make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The day they leave New York City, it's the second of January, and they've been through hell and back, according to Rose. "The cab drivers suck," is her new mantra , and to James, it feels as though the words have been drilled into his skull.

They end up in Time Square for New Year's Eve , where they kiss like every other couple there. She smiles against his lips, and whispers, "I told you it would work itself out."

His New Year's Resolution is to finish their trip around the country, and, at their final stop, he plans to ask her what he's wanted to ask her for nearly three years.

. . .

When they realize that they're running out of money, they begin what turns into a train of sleepless nights, Rose working at an all-night café, and James making his way through odd job after odd job. They rent the cheapest apartment they can find, telling themselves that it will only get better.

Rose can't help but feel like she's let him down.

. . .

For the most part, Rose works overtime to scrape up the extra money, and gets home around three in the morning. They both are unable to sleep most nights, so they sit in their small living room, reading, or in James' case, planning where they will head to next.

James can't help but feel like he's let her down.

**Please don't Favorite or Follow without a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm pretty sure the spelling of "dissaparate" is incorrect, but I couldn't find it in any of the books, and (obviously) spellcheck doesn't have it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It's almost the end of July when they've scraped up enough earning to continue their trip. It's a warm night, with a soft breeze when they dissaparate out of their small apartment, not having bothered to put it up for rent before leaving.

As soon as she feels them touch ground, she drops his hand, and opens her eyes slowly. "Where are we?"

He smiles. "What? You sound like you want to leave already. We're in Massachusetts," he tells her.

"What's here that's fun?" she asks.

"That sounded sarcastic. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing. It's too early."

"It's 10 a.m."

She gives him a look, which he interprets as, _that is too early_.

"We're not staying forever, Rosie. Do you think you can handle it?"

"You're treating me like I'm five."

"Maybe you deserve it."

Ignoring his last comment, she repeats her previous question. "So, what's in Massachusetts?"

"Well, there are buildings from what I've read, and some trees, probably."

"James," she said, seething with anger. "You're an arse."

"Aw, Rosie, you don't mean that."

"Jamsie," she said sweetly, "I think we both know that I do mean that."

"Yeah," he muttered, "and you're a bitch."

Rose takes a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "Let's just see what's here. If there's nothing good, we leave. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok, with all of the research on that bloody laptop of yours, I'm sure you found_ something _fun, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Let's go."

. . .

"Here we are."

"Where's here?" she asked, hardly daring to be impressed.

"It's called Faneuil Hall."

"Is there food?"

"Tons."

"Let's do it."

**Review!**


End file.
